


To the Last

by ami_ven



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Community: writerverse, Death from Old Age, Future Character Death, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Now… I am the last.”





	To the Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "all's well that ends well" and originally posted to "wv_library"

The crowd at the graveside dispersed slowly, until finally, there was only one person left.

“Grandpère?”

Louis LeBeau turned to smile at his granddaughter. “Oui?”

“Are you ready to go? Roberta says Uncle Peter had some papers for you.”

“Of course he did. Because now… I am the last.”

“The last what, Grandpère?”

“The last of Colonel Hogan’s unit,” he said. “And it is my job to tell our story, what we _really_ did during the war. But trust Peter Newkirk to have his say, even now!” 

He smiled, sadly, and patted the headstone. 

“I will miss you, my friend.”

THE END


End file.
